nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-Qualification Round 2
, Germany | presenter = Monika Gruber | entries = 9 | voting1 = 12, 10, 8-3 points | voting2 = 12, 10, 8-2 points | qualifiers = 3 | prev = 1 | next = 3 }} Pre-Qualification Round 2 (abbreviated PQR 2), is a pre-event held for the tenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Nine countries are participating and three of them will qualify to the semi finals of the edition. Germany was chosen as the host country and the venue was the TUI Arena in Hannover, Niedersachsen. Location :For further information see Hanover or Hannover, on the River Leine, is the capital of the federal state of Lower Saxony (Niedersachsen), Germany and was once by personal union the family seat of the Hanoverian Kings of Great Britain, under their title as the dukes of Brunswick-Lüneburg (later described as the Elector of Hanover). At the end of the Napoleonic Wars, the Electorate was enlarged to become the capital of the Kingdom of Hanover. Hanover is located 177 miles (285 km) west of Berlin, 94 miles (151 km) south of Hamburg, 392 miles (631 km) north of Munich, and 85 miles (137 km) east of Osnabrück. From 1868 to 1946 Hanover was the capital of the Prussian Province of Hanover and also of the Hanover administrative region until that was abolished in 2005. It is now the capital of the Land of Lower Saxony. Since 2001 it is part of the Hanover district (Region Hannover), which is a municipal body made up from the former district (Landkreis Hannover) and city of Hanover (note: although both Region and Landkreis are translated as district they are not the same). Bidding phase |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = left }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = bottom }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = }} }} The hosting submissions for the pre-qualification round started on 23 August and ended one day later, on 24 August. Eight countries applied to host the event, more than the last event. Applicant of the previous event, Hungary, applied once again with the . Returning country, Morocco, applied to host the event with the as the venue. Andorra also applied to host the event and submitted the as the venue. Another previous applicant, Slovakia, decided to join the bidding phase with the located in . Germany decided to submit the in while Tunisia joined the phase with the . Latvia applied with as the venue while the last country, San Marino, decided to apply with . The host was selected through a poll. After three days of voting, Germany was selected as the host of the event with 30 out of the 123 votes. Format The second pre-qualification round had the same format as in the first edition; the five countries that ended in the bottom of the two semi-finals had to compete in the event. However, as Spain withdrew due to being part of the PQR, there will be only nine countries competing. Unlike the last edition, the qualifiers will be only three, making it a total of twenty countries in each of the semi-finals of the North Vision Song Contest 10. Promoting her new single, Emmelie de Forest performed "Drunk Tonight" at the event. Results Voting grid See also *North Vision Song Contest 10 Category:PQR editions Category:NVSC 10